1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor with a lens-type color filter and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor apparatus which converts an optical image into an electric signal. The image sensor includes a plurality of pixels. Typically, each pixel includes a stack structure comprising a photoelectric device such as a photodiode (PD), a color filter (CF), which selectively transmits incident light having a specific wavelength, and a microlens (ML), which condenses the incident light on the photoelectric device.
In order to reduce the loss of incident light caused by the microlens, a lens-type color filter was introduced. The lens-type color filter may be employed alone or in combination with a microlens to improve the ability to condense the incident light. However, due to limitations in the fabricating process it is difficult to form all of the pixels having a uniform shape of the lens-type color filter.